Death and all her Friends
by Catbast
Summary: Sugar hosts the hottest Halloween party in all of NYC. What happens when Santana meets flirty Brittany who is a little different?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Halloween latepass, but I wrote another supernatural!Brittana fic. Hope it's not too cliché.

* * *

Corset fastened, high-heels on and devil horns placed perfectly onto loose curly hair.

Oh yes, if there is anything I love about Halloween, it's that you can dress up like a total slut and no one will see you any differently. It's not just the fact I get to dress up like a total whore and show off my banging body… just thinking of all the ass and tits out on display… It's like high school all over again.

Sugar Motta was holding her annual Halloween party. Her father, Albert Motta, had of course rented out the 'most haunted building in all of New York'. Having gone to this party for 4 years running, I can honestly say that there is nothing creepy about the place at all. Just because it has the interior of a hotel from the 1900's, doesn't mean there's ghosts running riot around the place. I don't believe in the supernatural shit anyway.

I call my favorite taxi driver on speed dial and make my way to what will hopefully be the greatest party of the year.

Sure enough when I arrive, the thumping music is enough to steadily cause a migraine. It's no big deal though, I'm used to it. I pretend not to notice all the eyes on me. I don't blame them though, I look fucking hot. This is however, the most awkward moment of a party - trying to find someone you know. Sugar is the host; surely she'd be around here somewhere?

3 shots later, half a glass of vodka and coke, I finally find Sugar talking to a group of people.

'_-And it looked straight at me and disappeared through the wall. True story, I swear!'_

'_Holy shit? Here? What floor?'_

'_3__rd__ floor, second door down. I was helping Daddy and co set up for the party. Daddy didn't see it, but he said he got the strangest chills. Daddy never lies, honest.' _

Sugar does this thing where her eyes widen as if she's trying to like hypnotising you into believing her.

"Hey Sugar, honey." I greet.

Sugar does a double take, as though I'm a voice from beyond.

"Oh hey!" She shouts. She's obviously been drinking already. She reaches out her arms for a hug. I gladly accept and squeal a little as she squeezes me a little too tightly. "You scared me then. How long have you been here?" Sugar asks.

"A little while, up for a trip to the bar?" I reply.

"Okily dokily!" Sugar says.

"Hold up. Never ever say that in my presence ever again. Ever. It's like your body is being possessed by a creepy sex hungry old man." I say. Gross.

"But-"

Sugar stops what she's saying as I raise an eyebrow. She knows better than to try and argue with me. I'm about to carry on my rant when something catches me eye. Or someone, rather.

I look up to find the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life stood just outside the dance floor. Her blonde hair is all fluffy and messy from what I'd assume is dancing. She totally has the body for it. I can't exactly tell what she's supposed to be. But she's blonde and super-hot. All I know is that her pale skin glows in the special UVA light. Her skin looks radiant and I can't wait to get up on that. Did I mention she was Blonde?

What's better yet is that she's totally checking me out. She's taking a slow slurp from her straw as her eyes stay connected with my boobs. She's sensed that I've caught her staring, and spills some drink from her mouth in an attempt to smile at me. I notice her teeth before anything else. They are gleaming, but that's not what I notice. Her canines are the tiniest bit more prominent than the rest of her teeth. That's totally one of my kinks - sharp teeth.

I smile my sexy lesbian smirk before being dragged off by Sugar. I totally see her check out my ass as I turn around. _Score_.

"That's Brittany S. Pierce, rumour has it she's best friends with Beyoncé and can talk to cats." Sugar tells me. "She seemed to like you. Do you know her?"

"Beyonce huh? Awesome. And No I don't, I'll know her soon enough though." I wink.

"Gross." Sugar says with a scrunched up face.

"You're just jealous." I reply, cause really, who wouldn't want to tap this?

"Two strawberry daiquiri's please. On the house." Sugar says. I hardly even noticed that we were stood at the bar. My mind was too busy thinking of a certain blonde bombshell. I look around the room in search for her. Unfortunately, I can't see her anywhere. Sugar gives me a bump on the arm and hands me a glass.

"Thanks Sugar." I say as I take a sip of my drink. Time to get pissed. Halloween isn't Halloween without being totally smashed.

"Let's Dance!" I shout as I start to feel my alcohol from earlier kick in.

"Okay!" Sugar shouts back just as loudly.

* * *

Flashing lights, crappy music and a sick to the stomach feeling.

And I couldn't be happier.

I've lost Sugar somewhere on the dance floor, but when you can feel the vibrations of the music pounding through your soul, you can hardly care about anything. My dancing skills are pretty mad, so it's not like I have no confidence now that my friend is gone. Although dancing on your own is pretty pathetic. I'm about to sit down for a rest when I feel hands envelop my waist.

"Sugar?" I turn around to face my mystery fondler and I'm pleasantly surprised to find myself face to face with my sexy blonde admirer.

"Hey." She quirks an eyebrow.

"Hi." I say, suddenly feeling shy.

"Dance?" She offers and it's a little ironic because I was already dancing until she started talking to me. But I'm tipsy and like hell I'd turn down that offer.

"Definitely." I reply. She smirks and I can feel her body pressed against mine as we find a decent rhythm to the music. She trails a hand up my thigh and I notice something a little odd.

"You're freezing. Do you wanna find somewhere warmer?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"Uhh, sure." She says. "I stood outside to cool down. I guess I stayed out too long."

I giggle cause that's kinda cute. I won't lie.

"There's a few bedrooms upstairs. We could try one of those?" She offers.

_Wanky_.

"Trying to bed me already? Jeez, woman. I have standards. I don't even know your name." I tease.

It's obviously a lie. I know her name, but I can't act like I know it because that would be weird.

"My name is Brittany. And you already knew that. Sugar told you." Brittany says with an air of smugness that turns me on a little. I ain't even ashamed. "And you know what I meant. Nice to know that you want me to tap you though." She winks.

Damn her.

"How did you know that?" I ask, flustered.

"She wasn't exactly quiet when she told you. I was listening because I checked you out and then spilled a drink all over myself. I thought you'd be an ass about it." Brittany explains.

It makes sense, but really, Brittany _couldn't_ have heard. I can hardly even hear myself think because the music is so loud. As far as I'm aware, it's been the same all night. I shrug it off because she's still so hot.

"Want another drink?" Brittany offers. She must sense I'm thinking about the situation. I'm probably just thinking too much.

"Are you paying?" I joke. Brittany raises her eyebrow in a 'what do you think' type of way and grabs hold of my hand, dragging me to the bar for what must be my 100th time that night.

I quickly let go of her hand though. She's still so cold.

"I think the drink can wait, we need to warm you up." I say. "D'ya wanna get a coffee or something?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"And miss the party? No way. I'm fine here with you. Now let's go to that room I was talking about." Brittany smirks.

"Lead the way then, princess." I smile.

"Never been called that one before." Brittany mumbles as she makes her way up the stairs. I realize I've made the best decision of my life by letting Brittany walk in front of me. There's a glorious ass just inches away from my face.

"Like what you see?" Brittany asks and hell, she hasn't even turned around. It's like she knows what I'm thinking.

"I was going to let you go first because of that, but then I thought you'd notice I have a leering problem." Brittany explains.

Ahh, it makes sense.

"Honey, I noticed that the moment I met you." I say.

We're eye level now and before I know it, I'm dragged into a room.

"You are _such_ a tease." Brittany says as she pushes me against the door._ Hard_. "Checking me out as soon as we meet. You're just as bad as me."

Her thumb is stoking my cheek and holy shit, her fingers are _long_. She's like a lesbian sex goddess. I can sense Brittany's eyes searching my face and I can feel her breath on my lips. I lick them and close my eyes as I wait for her to kiss me. For a split second I swear that I felt her smell my neck. I thought I heard her sniff too. The hairs on the back of my neck raise and I'm about to open my eyes, but I feel a feather light kiss on my collar bone and I literally forget everything.

I can't even remember my name.

I moan and I pull Brittany as close as humanly possible. She takes this as a good sign and her kisses become rougher, more passionate. Brittany trails kisses up my neck and finally our lips connect.

One kiss, just one kiss and I know that Brittany is the best kisser I've ever had. I feel her grab my thigh and she drags me towards the other side of the room. I'm thrown with a force onto the bed and Brittany climbs on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

It's now that I notice she looks different.

She's about to kiss me again when I stop her.

"Wait."

Brittany pauses. She looks a little pissed.

I don't like it.

"Are you alright?" I ask. "Your eyes have gone really dark."

"I'm fine." Brittany says, continuing her attack on my body.

Unconvinced, I let her kiss her way down my body.

"Can I undo your corset?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah." I say as I sit up for her to untie the strings at the back.

Brittany kisses my shoulder as she does so. I lie back down to give her better access as she rips my corset off.

"As hot as that was, you look better with it off." Brittany says as she climbs back on top of me.

We both pause as we hear the floor creak.

"That was-"

It happens again and I feel chills go up my arms.

"Weird…" I say.

Brittany doesn't seem fazed. I look at her for a reply.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"There are worst things out there." Brittany says.

I laugh because I think she's joking. When she stays straight faced, I feel a little worried.

"What do you mean?" I ask still a little sceptical. "Do you believe in ghosts and all that crap?"

I feel like I've annoyed her because she looks up and raises a brow.

"What's not to believe?" Brittany asks.

"You really think there's white transparent people who walk through walls and moan and wear chains? Cause really, I think it's a load of crap." I say defensively.

Brittany smirks at this. Damn her sexiness.

"That sounds hot. But no, I don't think it's like that. I think it's a lot more complicated than that." She says as she trails a hand up and down my hip.

I'm about to question her, when I notice something that makes my heart stop. There's a scar on her neck and it's in the shape of a vicious bite mark. I haven't even touched her there.

Brittany realises that I've seen it and begins to panic.

"I better go." She says and quickly jumps away from me.

"Wait!" I shout after her.

But it's too late. She's already gone.

* * *

**A/N:** So am I awful?

Was this okay? Would you like to see more?

As always please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First thing I wanted to say was thank you all so freakin' much for the feedback. I've never had that amount of reviews at once. It makes me so happy, I can't even explain. So again, thank you so so much!

Secondly, my grammar sucks. I really need a beta. Please could someone help me out with that? I'd prefer if you were American cause I need help with phrases and places and stuff. This chapter isn't betaed. I'm sure there's loads of mistakes so please bare with me until I find a beta.

I'm so nervous about this chapter, because like I said, I've never had a response like I did to the first chapter of this story. I'm so scared I'll disappoint.

* * *

Normally when I get naked with a chick, I expect it to go places. So after being left alone in a room in a creepy ass house, you can understand why I'd be so pissed off. I don't care how hot Brittany was, what she did was not cool. My ego seriously can't take that shit right now. I grumble in annoyance as I search for my corset which was tossed onto the floor. Bitch coulda at least helped me get dressed.

I make my way back to the party to let Sugar know I'm going to head home. Most people are still here and still partying. I want to tell them all to get a life and go home, but that would totally reek of hypocrisy because if it wasn't for Brittany, I'd either be still dancing, or sobbing in a corner wondering where I am.

Again, I'm having trouble finding Sugar. I'm going to have to buy some kind of tracker and stitch it into her neck when she's not looking. Damn girl shouldn't be so difficult to find. I decide to head to the bar to buy a drink to go; when I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched. I do a quick scan of the lobby and find nothing out of the ordinary. I'm probably just paranoid from what happened earlier. I mean it was just the floor creaking, right? It was obviously the wind.

I grab my to-go drink, thank the waiter and decide I should probably just go home. I can easily text Sugar, it's not like I haven't left early before. When I'm with a chick it happens pretty much every time, so it's not like she isn't used to it. I text her to let her know that I'm going, and then I search my phone for my best friend Karofsky. He answers on the second ring.

"What's up? Party good?" Karofsky asks. I can hear people in the background, he's still out which is good.

"Yeah, awesome, could I have a lift home? I'll pay."

To cut a long story short, Karofsky is my designated driver. It's not a big deal or anything, he is a taxi driver after all, I'm just pretty much his favorite client. If you would call it that anyway. One day I overheard some people giving him crap and naturally like the good and wholesome person I am, I stood up for him and beat the crap out of some guys. Us gays gotta stick together and he's been my faithful driver ever since.

"Yeah I'm at Taco Bell 2 blocks down. Could you walk there and I'll drive you from there. It'll be quicker to walk anyway." Karofsky says.

"Yeah that's okay. Thanks, see you soon!" I say. I don't mind walking at night. I've got my cell phone, pepper spray and could totally beat the crap out of someone if necessary. What more could you need?

When I step outside, I begin to rethink my choice of outfit. I should really have worn a coat. I was just too busy thinking of all the girls I could get. Ugh, life is so hard. Warmth or girls and I choose girls… Being a hot Latina lesbian is such hard work. I really need to revaluate my life choices.

Oh who am I kidding? I'll choose girls every time.

If I walk quickly, it should easily help warm my body up. It's just a damn shame that I'm wearing high heels. I sound like a freakin' horse. People from miles away will be able to hear me. I'm still complaining to myself, when I get that strange feeling from earlier. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and I just know that I'm not imagining it. Behind me, I hear the scuff of a shoe hitting the concrete, and I realise that I'm being followed.

I walk even faster. I grab my pepper spray from my bag and keep it in my hand ready for attack. I can't tell if it's the drink or not, but when I see someone jump from one rooftop and onto another, I want to freak out. I'm shaking now, and I regret drinking so much tonight. I feel someone's breath on the back of my neck and I can't even scream from fear that my throat is about to be slashed, or worse.

Even though I don't want to, I know that I need to turn around to have a look. If I survive I'll need to know my attackers face. Clutching my pepper spray, I slowly turn around to find… nothing.

I was just being paranoid. I'm never getting drunk ever again. I turn back around to make my way to Karofsky and I nearly shit myself at the sight in front of me.

"Hi."

It's Brittany.

I scream in surprise and before I know it, I'm pepper spraying the shit out of her face.

Oops.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout in anger.

I expect some kind of reaction that would show she's in pain, but instead all she does is blink. What the actual fuck? There is something not normal about this chick and I will find out what it is.

"Well that wasn't very nice. That stuff stinks." Brittany says with a pout.

"Of course it fucking stinks! It's pepper spray! I thought you were a freaking murderer, Brittany." I'm still shouting but I can't help it. How can she be so calm?

"Oh right." Brittany says with a thoughtful look on her face. "So you were trying to hurt me?" she asks looking slightly offended.

Oh my lord, I don't have time for this.

"Yes, Brittany. Seeing as I thought you were a murderer." I reply. "Why the hell were you following me anyway? I was about to go apeshit on you."

"Honey, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Brittany replies with a smirk.

I eye her suspiciously. What does she mean by that?

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" I ask. If I'm going to get some answers, I know I need to be a little competitive about it. She went all weird on me when I tried to ask her about her life earlier. If I make on that I'm better than her, she wants to outshine me. It's kinda cute, but now is not the time to admire Brittany.

"Have you seen my guns? I've been a professional dancer for like 20 years. I'm pretty much a tank." Brittany says with a hint of arrogance. I roll my eyes cause yeah, I did realise that she's super toned, but I don't want to let her know this.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed." I say. I look at her reaction and I can practically hear the sound of a balloon deflating. Brittany pouts and I feel the teeniest bit guilty, but then I remember what she's done to me as of the past 8 hours and I know she deserves it.

I can feel the alcohol wearing off now and I can't help but realize something a little strange.

"Brittany, do you even know my name? And you didn't answer my last question. Why were you following me?" My patience is wearing thin now. Karofsky will be worrying about me.

For a split second, I see a pained expression on her face.

"I wasn't following you. I saw you leave the party and I thought you looked cold so I went home and got you a sweater." Brittany explains.

It's now that she hands me a fluffy hoodie and I can't help but smile at her.

"Not to be rude, Brittany, but that still technically counts as following me. But thanks." I say as I pull the hoodie over my head.

"I guess." Brittany says with a hint of a frown. "But I wanted to apologise for what happened earlier, I just got a little embarrassed."

"What was that about anyway?" I ask feeling a bit of anger bubble up inside. "That was humiliating."

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Brittany says. "I wouldn't know what to tell you."

"Uhh, here's a thought. Maybe the truth?" I reply with venom in my voice.

If anything, Brittany smiles at this. Ass.

"If only it was that simple, Santana." Brittany replies with a sad tone to her voice.

I roll my eyes but I'm secretly happy about the fact she knows my name. Sugar must have told her.

"I want to get to know you, I think you're awesome. And I want you to think I'm awesome too." Brittany says and I resist the temptation to roll my eyes again. "And I'm sorry about your neck." She looks shy all of a sudden.

"My _what?_!"

Brittany's eyes go wide.

"I thought you would have noticed by now." She says.

I open my purse and violently dig through it in search for my mirror. I whip it out and nearly jump from shock at my neck.

Hickeys. Hickeys and bite marks everywhere.

"What did you do!?" I ask, horrified.

"I can't help it! I have a biting kink if that's what you wanna call it and you taste really good." Brittany tries to explain.

I give her my special 'what the fuck' look and she panicks.

"I'll explain it when I get to know you better." Brittany gives a pleading look.

I dread to ask, but I know I have to. I need to get answers.

"This is more than a kink, isn't it?"

"Yes." Brittany replies.

"I'm not going to turn into a bat and fly into the moonlight, am I?" I ask sarcastically.

I receive the tiniest glare from Brittany.

"No."

She doesn't need to take it so seriously…

"Do you trust me?" Brittany asks.

It's a strange question considering I've known her for what, not even a day? But seeing as she's already seen me naked, it's not like she's got anything to hold against me.

"I shouldn't. Seeing as you abandoned me earlier." I say. "But yes. I do trust you."

Brittany smiles and I get butterflies.

"Am I going to regret this?" I ask, half joking.

"Definitely not."

We stand in silence for a few seconds when I hear a car come up behind us. The horn peeps and I realize its Karofsky.

"I gotta go." I tell Brittany. She frowns but nods her head.

"I'll see you around." Brittany says.

"See you later, stalker." I tease. I walk back to the car when I hear Brittany shout.

"Wait!"

I smile as I stop walking. I turn around to face her and sure enough there's no personal space.

"I don't have a cell phone." Brittany says. "But I want to see you again. Can I meet you on 27th street tomorrow at 8? I know a place that sells some pretty awesome coffee."

I like her offer, but jeez, it's 4:30am. If she means tomorrow, does she mean in like 4 hours' time?

"Tomorrow as in Sunday?" I ask.

Brittany nods her head.

"I dunno, 8 is kinda early. I needz my beauty sleep."

Brittan grins at this.

"You don't need that." She kicks gently at the ground and I think she's embarrassed. She's not blushing, and I'm not even sure if she can. "But I meant in the evening. It has to be at night." Brittany says shyly. She looks up at me again, and I really want to kiss her because I've not seen a bashful side to her yet.

"That sounds perfect." I say honestly.

I know there's something more to her. And part of me knows that I'm insane for agreeing to get to know her better. But there's something about her is physically enticing. I literally feel like I _need_ her. It's not natural, I know it's not but I'm struggling to find the damn to care about it.

"See you later." I smile.

"Wait! Brittany says again.

I playfully roll my eyes as I turn around to face her again.

I must say I'm pleasantly surprised when I feel her lips on mine. I should protest, but when her lips taste so good, I can't help but return the kiss. I feel her smile against my lips when she realized I'm kissing her back. Brittany pulls me closer and her legs are touching mine. She's still so cold…

Karofsky beeps the horn again and I start to feel guilty.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask Brittany as I pull away from her lips.

"Nah, I'll walk." Brittany says. "But thank you for asking." She takes a few steps away and gives a wave.

"Bye then." I smile and run round to the front of the taxi and sit in the passenger's seat.

"Later!" Brittany shouts.

I give one last wave and greet Karofsky.

"The hell happened to your neck?" Karofsky asks.

I decide that it's better to lie about it.

"It's make up." I say. "Halloween, duh."

Karofsky smiles at this. "You didn't have it earlier. I dropped you off, remember dipshit?"

I slap him on the arm. Rude!

"There was a makeup artist at the party. It was free so I thought why the hell not? Happy?" I'm surprised that I managed to think of such a good lie. I'm so awesome.

"Whatever. Who was that chick you were with? She was pretty." Karofsky asks.

"Brittany." Just saying her name makes my lady parts tingle. Wanky.

"You like her, huh?" Karofsky asks.

I ignore him but I don't even try to hide a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He replies.

I giggle and for the first time tonight, I start to feel tired. I sure as hell am going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Please please let me know what you though.

I know it might seem like Santana was really soft on Brittany, but I promise it will make more sense later on.

Sorry if this was really disappointing. Just let me know what you want to see.

Also, I'm intrigued to see what you guys think is up with Brittany. Is she something from the beyond…? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So here's another update. I'm sorry that I didn't mark this as 'in-progress'. I forgot to change it from complete to in-progress.

I have no idea how long this fic will be. Hell, I don't even know how it will end up… Still, it's fun to write and it seems pretty popular. My most popular fic yet. Seriously, 48 reviews on 2 chapters is fucking amazing! Thanks everyone :D

This fic has a lot of bad language. Mainly because I imagine that if Santana wasn't on a family show, she'd have a potty mouth. Brittany sometimes too. It's rated M for reasons, language only being one of them ;)

I don't know NYC at all, so if you're a local then I'm sorry that I've totally ruined your city.

Now… on with the chapter.

* * *

November 1st.

My favorite time of year.

Where Fall meets Winter and the smell in the air is crisp. Minus all the shitty New York fumes anyway. But still, this time of the year is the best. The Christmas build up begins, a new year to change yourself for the best, and you can't forget the snow.

Normally I'd ask myself, why the hell I'm being so positive when the world is so stinky and miserable? But I have no doubt in my mind why I'm so happy right now. Even with this ass of a hangover I have right now, I've totally bagged myself a date tonight. And normally date night equals sexy times.

What's even better is that I really like this chick too. Even if we don't go all the way, I'll be glad just to see her again. And that never happens. _Ever_.

I got home last night at half five in the morning. That's not too surprising considering that it was a party after all. Sleeping till three in the afternoon is totally worth it. Call me lazy (don't really do it, I'll break your nose,) but I freaking love my sleep. It's what makes life worth living. Last night was the first time in a while where I've fallen asleep with a smile on my face.

Brittany.

Just the sound of her name gives me tingles.

She might have been kinda creepy in a super endearing kind of way, but still… Brittany was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Her leering was flattering and her body was totally banging. I can't wait to see her tonight. Only five hours till I get to see her pretty little face again. That's so little time, I better start getting ready soon.

I start off with a power shower. Nothing like exfoliating and removing a good layer of dead skin. The feeling of my skin being silky smooth is just the best. Next - shave everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Then there's the washing of the hair, which is a bitch to wash because it's gotten so long. Totally worth it though cause my hair is awesome.

Once I've finished my shower, I take half an hour to pick out an outfit. I finally decide to wear my super-hot ripped skinny jeans, with a white lacey top that shows off my banging cleavage and my personal favorite: my heeled combat boots. Damn, I look good.

I dry my hair into loose curls, my favorite. I look at myself and debate whether to change my hair or not. Brittany saw my hair like this yesterday, right? Will she think I'm not making enough effort for her? Or if I do change my hairstyle, will she think I'm trying to hard? Should I change outfit all together?

Ugh, this is just so difficult. I might as well jump out my apartment window.

I sigh as I look in the mirror. I still look banging, but I'm still nervous about what Brittany will think. As I grab my make-up bag, I can't help decide whether I should go for light or heavy make up. Heavy makes me look sexier, that's a definite. But what if Brittany doesn't like those types of girls? I mean I guess she saw me last night and liked me then. That was obvious. She's like the queen of leering.

I think I'm going to go for the lighter option. Natural beauty is always a good thing and it's a personal favorite of mine. The thought of seeing Brittany without make up is just _ugh_. Too many feelings. I bet she's just as beautiful without make up on.

That's not creepy though right? It's just what girls think about each other. Lady loving girls anyway.

I roll my eyes as I check my Gucci watch. Half seven. Shit. I better get a move on. 27th street is a pretty far walk from here. It takes at least half an hour. I'm going to have to power walk. I'm going to look like an asshole. I grab my leather jacket and run out the door. As soon as I walk of the apartment complex, I walk straight into some beefy man with a ridiculous mustache.

"Sorry!" I shout, not taking a second look behind.

As I begin to get closer to my destination, I wonder how I will know which coffee shop Brittany was talking about. I've not been to this street before, and there's bound to be more than one coffee shop. This is New York City we are talking about here. It's a good thing I work out, or else I'd totally be out of breath by now if I didn't.

I haven't got a lot left now. I can practically see the street from here. It's dark now though, and I trust Brittany enough to meet me at this place, but how they hell do I contact her if I can't find it? She says she doesn't have a cell phone. Who the hell doesn't have a cell phone these days? It's fucking 2012!

I keep having these little doubts in my mind about this woman. I have small thoughts about how we met and why she's so different. But then I think about how nice she is and how I've never felt this way about someone before. It has to be something special right? But then I think about my neck and how I had to put a shit load of cover up all over my hickeys.

I mean I'm all for biting, but she admitted herself that it was something a little more than a fetish. Is it really a good idea to meet a chick who pretty much bruised me within the first few hours of meeting me?

"Hey you." I hear that perfect angelic voice say as she grabs my arm.

Of course it is. Brittany can mark me in any way and I'd be totally alright about it.

"Hi." I smile and my nose accidently crinkles. Oh god, turn down the geekiness.

"You nearly walked past me then. You looked like you were deep in thought." Brittany says with a smirk. Oh god, she totally knows I was thinking about her.

"Yeah, I was worried I was going to be late." I say.

It's now that I notice what Brittany is wearing. A beige wooly cardigan with black leggings and white converse flats. She looks stunning in such a simple outfit and there's me trying so hard to look nice.

Brittany holds out her hand as an offer for me to hold hers too. I gladly take it and I'm pleasantly surprised when she gives my knuckles a kiss. My stomach does a backflip and the back of my neck burns with excitement.

"Even if you were late, I wouldn't have minded." Brittany says. "I'm just glad you're here. I like you."

"I like you too." I say and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Are ethnic girls even supposed to blush? No. No they are not.

"So, about that coffee?" Brittany winks. We walk hand in hand into her so called awesome coffee place and it's now that I realize that her hands aren't cold anymore.

"You're wearing gloves?" I ask Brittany.

"Yeah, you complained about me being cold so I thought wearing the gloves would stop them from getting cold. Awesome idea or what?" Brittany asks.

"Inspiring." I say sarcastically with an eye roll. She knows I'm messing with her and giggles in the cutest fucking way I've ever heard in my life. Now there's a sound that I could definitely get used to.

"No need to be an ass about it." Brittany teases.

"Me? An ass? _Never_." I say with a smile.

We're distracted as we're the next in line to order our drinks.

"Can I take your order?" A greasy teenage boy asks.

"I'll have a caramel latte, please." I say. I how I love latte's.

"And for you, mam?" The boy motions to Brittany.

"Uhh…" Brittany hesitates. "I'll have the same."

You'd think that Brittany would know what she wants to drink if she is the one who recommended the coffee shop in the first place.

"Take a seat and we'll bring your order over as soon as it's ready." The greasy boy says.

"If this was Starbucks, it'd be ready by now." I whisper to Brittany.

"Hey! This place is cool!" Brittany scolds me.

I look around the room and see some old leather sofas. There's a hobo in the corner reading a newspaper and half the tables are still dirty. I quirk my eyebrow at Brittany as if to say 'really?' and she bites the inside of her cheeks as she tries not to smile.

"Okay so it's a shithole." Brittany says. "I lied. I don't know many places here in the city. I haven't been here that long." She explains.

"Well how about I show you around?" I offer.

"I'd really like that." Brittany says.

"Let's get the drinks to go and I can show you around the area now. If you're lucky you can maybe see my part of town." I say.

"That sounds cool." Brittany smiles. "But who says I want to see your part of town?" she teases.

"How rude!" I fake offence and I hear that glorious giggle again.

Coffee boy hands us our drinks and we thank him as we leave the crap hole. I know where I'll never be going again.

"I'll show you the way to my apartment, so if we ever go on another date-"

I pause as I realize what I've said. Damn you Santana, you've ruined everything.

"Is that what you call this?" Brittany teases.

"I uh, I don't know." I'm babbling and I sound like an idiot.

"I'm totally fucking with you. I counted this as a date too. Like I said, I like you. And you like me. Dates are what people do when they like each other, right?" Brittany says.

"Yeah, you're right." I say, still not trusting myself.

"And you can totally show me the way to your apartment. Maybe we can finish off what we started last night." Brittany says and I actually fucking spill coffee down my chin. Of all things for her to say, it definitely wasn't that.

"Well if you insist." I smirk. Holy hell sexy times are definitely going to happen tonight.

Brittany links arms with me and again I get tingles.

"There's not much in this area. I never really come to this part of town. Do you live here or something?" I ask Brittany.

"Nearby, yeah." Brittany says. I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about it, so I let it go.

"It's like a half hour walk to mine. Is that okay? I can pay for a cab if you want." I offer.

"Depends how long you can wait for me to get in your pants."

Mother of god.

This woman is going to be the death of me.

"TAXI!" I shout and sure enough a taxi pulls over. Having big tits is always a good way to get taxi's to actually stop.

"That's what I thought." Brittany says and I feel an arm slowly envelop my waist.

I crawl into the taxi first and drag Brittany in behind me. I underestimate how strong I am and accidently pull her a little too hard and we bump noses. I feel her breath on mine and I graze my lips against hers and there's an _almost_ kiss when we're interrupted.

"Where tuh?" a rough New York accent asks.

"Just drop us off at the end of 21st street." I say, angry that he ruined our moment.

Brittany puts a hand on my thigh and all my anger is soon forgotten. She looks at my face and gives a flirty smile. I can tell she's up to something. I feel her drag her hand slowly down my thigh.

"Spread your legs." Brittany whispers in my ear. Her lip grazes my ear and I moan as I listen to her demands. She somehow manages to unbutton my jeans with one hand. Probably because she has the longest fucking fingers I've seen in my life.

Brittany's fingers gently stroke my underwear.

"I can't get in." Brittany says and that's not something you ever want to hear during sexy times.

"Huh?" I say, slightly confused.

"You're wearing tight jeans. I can't touch you unless you take them off." Brittany explains.

There's no way in hell I'm taking my jeans off in a taxi.

"Sorry, we'll have to wait." I say and link hands with Brittany as I see a small pout on her face. It's my turn to give her hand a kiss. She visibly melts at this.

"That's $17.50." A voice suddenly says.

I hand the taxi driver a $20 bill.

"Keep the change." I say as I quickly jump out of the car. Brittany holds my hand as I step over the curb.

"How far now?" Brittany asks.

"Hmm, is 20 seconds okay?" I reply with a smirk.

"Definitely." Brittany says.

* * *

I push the door open to my apartment in a crazy rush to get to my door. I can feel Brittany right behind me. As we go up the first flight of stairs, I'm pushed into a corner by Brittany. I have a flashback from last night where she had a darker look in her eyes. I figure it's just from arousal as she presses light kisses against my shoulder.

I pull on her neck and our lips touch again. It's our first proper kiss since last night and it feels just as magical. I moan into the kiss and that's not something that happens often. I just love the thought of her lips touching mine.

"C'mon." I say, my lips still attached to hers. I push her slightly out of the way and drag her towards my door. As I fumble with the key to get into my apartment, I struggle because there's a certain blonde sucking on my neck.

Finally, the door is open. Sexy times can begin!

I drag Brittany into the room with force.

"Living room, Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom." I point to every room as I tell her this. I just want to get on with sexy times.

"Thanks for the tour." Brittany jokes.

I feel Brittany grab my ass and she pulls me towards her in an effort for me to kiss her. I gladly accept and wrap my legs around her waist. My fists are in her hair pulling her as close as possible.

"Bedroom?" Brittany asks as she stops outside the closed door.

"Yep. Fast learner I see." I tease.

Brittany opens the door and I'm on my bed before I know it. Brittany crawls on top of me and plays with my shirt.

"Can I take this off?" Brittany asks.

"Only if I do the same to you." I reply.

Brittany smiles showing her beautiful teeth. Again, I notice her canines more than anything.

"Sure thing." Brittany says as she rips my shirt over my head. "You have great boobs." she says licking her lips

"My turn." I say as I tug her shirt. She lifts her arms and I pull her shirt over her head with ease.

"You have some pretty glorious boobs yourself." I say. She's not listening so I unhook her bra as revenge.

"Hey! It was my turn!" Brittany frowns.

"Tough." I reply.

I wipe the smile off her face as I take her nipple into my mouth.

'_Oh my god.'_ Brittany whimpers.

My first thought is that I'm so turned on right now. I'm pretty sure that the amazon is about to burst its banks in my pants. Then I notice that even Brittany's boobs are cold.

That's the last thing that should be on my mind.

Brittany rocks her hips against mine so I know she's really turned on too. I scratch my hands down her back and she takes it as an opportunity to rip my bra off too.

"Ha." She says. "Lift your butt." Brittany commands.

"Okay." I mumble.

She manages to rip my jeans and underwear off in one. Damn that's hot.

I feel soft lips on mine and just as I'm getting into the kiss, she pulls away and slowly kisses her way down my body. She places wet kisses on my neck. Gentle bites between my boobs and sucks her way down my stomach. I cry out in pleasure as I feel her lick my hip bone.

Brittany pushes my legs apart and I can feel her breath on my pussy. I'm about to go crazy in anticipation when I finally feel her tongue slowly stroke my wetness.

"Oh god- Britt!" I'm talking bullshit but I couldn't give a flying fuck.

Brittany's tongue circles my clit and I claw at her back hard enough to leave scratches. She certainly knows what she's doing. Brittany dips her tongue inside and swirls.

"Oh god oh god, don't stop." I cry out.

"You taste awesome, there's no way I'd st-" I don't let her finish what she's saying. I push her mouth back towards my pussy. I feel her snicker against me and I'm so close to tumbling over the edge. Finally, Brittany sucks on my clit and slowly enters two fingers inside me. It's all I need to have the most powerful orgasm in the history of time itself.

"Christ Brittany. You're a freakin' sex goddess." I tell her honestly, trying to catch my breath.

"I know." Brittany smiles.

"I need to return the favor." I say as I slip my hand down her body and into her pants. I moan as I feel how wet she is.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream from outside. It sounded like a grown man. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I realize the scream sounded like Brittany's name.

"I have to go." Brittany says as she quickly puts on her shirt.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes." Brittany doesn't add to that. She opens my window and I'm about to question what she's doing.

"You can leave through my door you know." I say. Brittany ignores me as she walks towards me. She kisses me full on the mouth and I can taste myself. I moan as arousal hits me again.

"I'll stop by sometime over the next few days. We can arrange another date then." Brittany winks as she steps out my window and onto the fire escape.

"Okay." I'm not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this again. I promise this won't happen next time." Brittany says.

"It's cool." I lie. I feel kinda sad she's leaving me so soon.

"Santana?" Brittany says.

"Yeah?"

Brittany holds out her hand as though she wants me to hold her hand again. I let her hold it, expecting her to kiss it goodbye or something, but I'm pleasantly surprised when she licks my fingers clean. I totally forgot that my fingers were still coated in her wetness.

"Ugh, wanky." I say.

"I'll see you later." Brittany says.

I'm about to reply but when I look, she's gone.

I even look out into the city and she has completely disappeared.

Till next time.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think?

There weren't any more clues about what Brittany is. There will be more of that next chapter.

I've also left some details out like what jobs both girls have etc.

What would you like to see? I've had some ideas for both girls, but I always like to know what the readers want, especially with stuff like careers.

A huge thank you to my glorious beta XxxPrettyLittleLiarsLoverxxX 

Please review. If there's something you didn't like, then let me know! I need to know what you guys think in order for me to continue :) x


End file.
